Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperE Chapters 1&2
by Mizuno Ami
Summary: Just when they thought that all the villains were destroyed, trouble returns. But can the senshi
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is only PG-13 because of some minor cussing here and there, at least, so far. N E ways, if you don't want to read it, then don't, BYE! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sailor Moon-ish, but the new characters and ideas used in this fanfic are MINE! (so if you use it without my permission, I will track you down! Jk ^_~ ) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The girl had left school with a bright smile on her face. She ran down the stairs clutching a piece of paper, her pair of blonde ponytails streaming behind her from twin odangoes (meatballs).   
  
" Finally! What took you so long, Serena? What's that in your hand, a test? By the way, what did you get on that math test you were studying for last night at study group? " asked a tall, slender girl with shoulder-length blue-black hair. Serena grinned and shoved the paper she was holding into her friend's face.  
  
" See? A 95! Isn't it wonderful? I've got you to thank for it too! " Serena squealed happily. Amy smiled at her friend's ecstatic state.  
  
" Well, I hope that now you'll understand why you have to push yourself when you're studying. C'mon, Mina, Lita, and Raye are waiting at the Crown Fruit Parlor; I told them to go ahead when you didn't show up. " Amy said disapprovingly. " But we'd better hurry, or they'll go ahead to the Hikawa Temple without us! " the two scrambled down the street, headed towards the Crown Fruit Parlor, showered with the occasional spring bloom. At the entrance to the Fruit Parlor, they ran into their friends Lita, Mina and Raye.   
  
" Ouch! That REALLY hurt! What gives? At first you guys are no-shows, and then all of a sudden you're right in front of us, and it's all I can do to keep from cracking my head open on yours! " Mina exclaimed as she gingerly felt a fresh bruise on her forehead. Lita was massaging her shoulder, injured from Serena ramming into it head-on.   
  
" Well you didn't seem to want save MY head any cracking open! " Raye muttered darkly. She was nursing a spot on the side of her head where Mina's forehead had swerved when she spotted Amy, who had reeled backwards in surprise. " Why were you guys running so fast anyway? You knew you were late already, so what was the point? " Serena suddenly became VERY interested in her fingernails.  
  
" Serena! " Lita, Mina, and Raye screeched, their eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
" Y-y-yes? Is anything wrong? I mean, besides your injuries-not to imply that your injuries aren't important or anything-but if something IS wrong, tell me, okay? Heh heh… nothing's wrong… right? Get it? Right-wrong? Heh heh heh… " she babbled nervously.  
  
" Out with it Serena! "  
  
" Er-right. Well, y'see, I… I… I got my first 95% and even Miss Haruna was surprised, in fact, she was so surprised that she talked to me after school about it, which was why I was late, and I REALLY wanted to show you guys my score, so I hurried here! " She blurted out in a rush. The three were VERY impressed. (They even forgot to be mad at her.)  
  
" Wow… Serena… "  
  
" I-I don't know what to say-" Lita and Mina began.  
  
"-The Galaxy Cauldron must've been really powerful to give YOU brains, Meatball Head! " Raye interrupted. Serena immediately lost her embarrassed, apologetic tone of voice.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you?! I am NOT called Meatball Head!!!! "   
she whined loudly. " Why do you have to be so mean Raye? WAAAAHHHHH!!! " They all developed huge sweat-drops on the sides of their heads as Serena burst into tears.  
  
" Come on now Serena, you know that Raye was just joking, she didn't want to hurt your feelings. " Amy said over Serena's loud wails. " She really was just trying to congratulate you on your 95%, in her own way! Speaking of which, why don't we get you some ice cream to celebrate, okay? " She added quickly as she spotted Darien headed their way.  
  
" What's up Serena? Why are you crying-" Darien stopped as he spotted the 95 on Serena's test paper. " 95%! That's GREAT! But why are you crying? " Raye's face resembled a beet with black hair growing out of it.  
  
" I… I-I sort of said something that upset her…. " Raye murmured. " But we were just about to get her some ice cream to celebrate her good grade! Why don't you join us? " she asked brightly.   
  
The girls quickly "allowed" Darien to pay for Serena's ice cream, (Which was an extra-large, double banana split with all the toppings, chocolate chunks and curls, whipped cream, chopped nuts, topped with three cherries, all on 6 different flavors of ice cream) and sat at a table at the Fruit Parlor, consuming their own orders, (Amy ~ regular strawberry sundae with whipped cream and cherry; Raye ~ regular chocolate shake with Oreo crumbs and chocolate curls; Mina ~ medium hot fudge sundae with whipped cream, cherry, and nuts; Lita ~ medium tropical-berry sundae with macadamia nuts; Darien ~ kiddie-size vanilla cone).  
  
The scene of Serena and her friends talking and eating ice cream appeared in a hologram before a tall, regal girl of striking beauty. Her bronze-pearl decorated dark brown (it looked black) hair and pale skin gave her a rather innocent look. However, there was no mistaking the pure evil in her cloudy eyes, which at one time had been blue. She held in her hand a staff tipped with a globe of Earth that had bronze crystal at its top. Alongside the hologram of Serena's group was one of a cubicle containing 3 people. A fathomless, black shadow accompanied her.  
  
" So, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask are relaxing with no enemies to fight, are they? Well, that ought to change soon. Hm, they're at the Crown Fruit Parlor... that's not too far from the park, is it? Why don't we have Garnetite send a nice little youma to destroy them? " The shadow suggested to the girl. A shudder rippled through her body, then she nodded, and with a flick of her wrist she closed the holograms.   
  
" Garnetite! " The girl snapped.  
  
" Yes, your Majesty? What is it you wish from me? My life is yours to command-" announced a confident-looking young man with misty grey eyes and white-blonde hair, oddly highlighted in a red tone. Around his neck hung a Garnet Amulet on a bronze chain.  
  
" Shut up you imbecile! " She interrupted. " You are to send a youma to attack the Sailor Scouts, steal the Silver Moon Crystal, and when-if- you return with it, your next mission will be to bring me the Golden Crystal of Sol. You had better not fail, for your own sake. " The girl warned.  
  
" I would never fail you, Princess Tranquility-"  
  
" Oh? You seem to have done so many times before when we were in Tokyo rounding up the last of those captives! "   
  
" I am truly unworthy of your forgiveness, Princess, it won't happen again. I crave enlightenment upon this one subject, your Highness; why do you want both the Silver Moon Crystal AND the Golden Crystal of Sol? "  
  
" Are you questioning my actions? " She asked in a threatening, dangerous whisper.  
  
" No! Of course not, Princess Tranquility! Please-forgive my curiosity! "  
  
" Curiosity, is it? Don't you know that curiosity is a dangerous thing, Garnetite? I'm not sure you can, at this time, handle the knowledge which your curiosity craves. If you can complete this mission, on the other hand, it might tell me that you can indeed handle the truth. Failure is not an option, Garnetite. You are dismissed." she said. Garnetite bowed respectfully, then disappeared with the youma in a vortex of dark energy.   
  
" Why did you say you would tell him your plans? " The snake asked.  
  
" You know my plans, Violence. " The Queen said in a monotonous voice, shuddering.  
  
" Quite right, Tranquility. " Violence hissed in amusement. " If he fails to bring us the Crystals, we will eliminate him. If he does, he, along with everyone else in the Universe, will know when the three Crystals of Power are joined to form the Rose of Universal Balance. Am I right? When we have the Rose, we have the Platinum Crystal as well, which we will fill with evil energy and disturb the balance, creating the Crystal of Onyx to destroy this solar system with. Correct? "   
  
" Correct, of course. " She said, shivering again. Her eyes focused, and she was back to the way she'd been when she was giving Garnetite orders. " And I will have my revenge on all those who opposed the Terran Royal family all those millennia ago! " Tranquility sneered in her regular voice. Violence disappeared down a shadowy hallway.  
  
" The fool thinks this is for revenge on those other Sol System Royal families! " Violence sniggered. " She has no idea even, that she's hosting a Darkmass! And when the time is right, I'll use her to my advantage. The Darkmasses will be able to free Turmoil once again. He will strengthen Sailor Chaos, and together, they will bring about the entropy that even Sailor Cosmos cannot stop! " He hissed triumphantly.   
  
" HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!! "  
  
" A MONSTER! " The group had just finished their ice cream (yes, even Serena), when they heard the piercing shriek of a defenseless civilian in trouble.  
  
" Good bye, normal life, hello Senshi's life. " Lita mused as they ducked into an alley to transform. Serena snatched up her transformation brooch, shouted  
  
" MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!!!!! " and became Eternal Sailor Moon. Darien took a red rose out of his pocket and lifted it into the air as the girls held up their transformation pens and shouted their transformation phrases.  
  
" JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!! "  
  
" MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!! "  
  
" VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!! "  
  
" MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!!! " Nothing happened.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The Senshi stood there, waiting to be lifted up into the air and be surrounded in the elemental ribbons that would make up their fuku. Darien waited, holding up the rose. They waited in vain, for nothing happened.   
  
" What? Hey! How come we can't transform?! " Lita demanded. Luna and Artemis showed up suddenly.  
  
" Why aren't you girls at the park yet? That youma there is doing some major damage-" Artemis began.   
  
" Our transformation pens aren't working, Artemis! What the hell are we going to do if we can't even transform?! " Lita snapped impatiently while Amy tried to figure out what had happened with her mini data computer, which suddenly crackled and split apart.  
  
" Oh no! Going through the Cauldron of the Stars must've destroyed the capabilities of all your items that don't contain an infinite power source! " Luna gasped in realization. The girls were stricken and outraged.  
  
" Oh great! How the hell are we supposed to fight them if we can't even transform?! " Lita demanded.  
  
" If Sailor Moon AND Tuxedo Mask get in trouble, there will be no one who can help them!!! " Raye worried. Mina was speechless.   
  
" And while we're here, biting each others' heads off, there's a youma in the park, terrorizing the civilians of Juuban. " Amy remarked. " We need to defend them, whether or not we can transform, and Sailor Moon did, at least, so why don't we fight the youma now, discuss things later? " They all stared at Amy. Usually, she had to be convinced to fight instead of think in a crisis, not the other way around.   
  
" Ahem. Well? are we going or not? " Amy asked rather testily; she didn't like people staring at her.   
  
" Uh… yeah. " Mina said, rather dazed still. They snuck through the alleys of Juuban, headed for Juuban Commons.  



	2. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperE Chapt...

Okay, this is only PG-13 because of some minor cussing here and there, at least, so far. N E ways, if you don't want to read it, then don't, BYE! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sailor Moon-ish, but the new characters and ideas used in this fanfic are MINE! (so if you use it without my permission, I will track you down! Jk ^_~ ) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
" So, what do you think Serena and the others are doing now? " Trista asked Michelle as she ironed one of Hotaru's dresses.  
  
" Much of the same, I guess. Serena's probably stuffing her face at the Crown Fruit Parlor, while Mina, Raye and Lita chase some poor guy, and Amy reads some boring book or other. " Amara predicted with a grin over the meal she was eating. Michelle smiled and opened her mouth to do her prediction, when Hotaru zoomed into the room, looking about eleven years old when she should've been six.   
  
" Hotaru? Is something wrong? " Michelle asked. Hotaru turned her way, eyes clouded the way they always were when she was using the power of Silence.  
  
" The time has come again. The Senshi in us must awaken and combat the new evil on Earth. " Hotaru said in a voice which indicated age far beyond what her physical form displayed.   
  
" We can't transform Hotaru. There's nothing we can do if we can't transform. " Michelle reminded her.  
  
" I know. That's why the Senshi must awaken; the true senshi within us. " Hotaru said cryptically. " We must go to aid the Inner Senshi now. They will need help to destroy the new enemies and protect the Princess. " Her tone of voice told the others to forget any questions they had and obey.   
  
" Where are they? " Trista asked calmly.  
  
" Juuban Commons. " Hotaru replied. " Form a circle around me, we can teleport there. " Amara and Michelle stepped into place beside Trista as a silvery purple light emanated from the depths of Hotaru's eyes. The symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead as the purple beams of light swirled into a circle that surrounded them all, and lifted them into a rose of silver, bronze and gold. Beams of rainbow light wove in and out of the rose as the black void melted into the green grass and flowered trees of Juuban Commons.   
  
They arrived just in time, because the first thing they saw was Sailor Moon throwing her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss attack at a youma who then deflected it back at her.   
  
" Saturn Crystal Silence Glaive! " Hotaru shouted, hands cupped above her head. A clear, opalescent, purple (spherical) crystal containing silvery purple spiky crystal (like the one on her choker and bow in her first transformation) appeared, then disappeared in a flurry of sparkles that lifted to reveal a Shadow of her Silence Glaive. " Crystal Silence Wall! " The Glaive formed a flimsy force field around Sailor Moon, and the attack didn't hit her too directly.  
  
" Hotaru! Trista, Michelle, Amara, you're all here! " Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
" Leave the intros for later, Sailor Moon. Right now we've got a youma to destroy. " Trista said sternly as she supported a collapsing Hotaru. " I think that we should add our planet's name, then crystal in front of our attacks. " she suggested.  
  
" Uranus Crystal Space Sword! " Sailor Uranus yelled. The same thing happened with her as well, except that her crystal was a very dark blue and had a sword buried in a cloud inside it. "Crystal Space Sword Blaster! " The blast from her sword didn't do much besides aggravate the youma, yet it drained a lot of energy from her.  
  
" Crystal Submarine Reflection! "   
  
" Crystal Aqua Mirage! "   
  
" Crystal Oak Evolution! " All the girls threw their Crystal attacks at the youma, but they didn't do much harm, and drained a lot of energy out of them. They were all out of ideas as they aimed desperately at the youma, running when it threw attacks at them, when suddenly Amy had an idea.  
  
" Sailor Moon! Try using a Crystal Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. " Amy shouted, then swung herself up onto a tree branch to avoid the youma's attack.  
  
" Okay, but cover for me while I try to gather some power. Your Crystal attacks worked better that way. "  
  
" Okay, just-be quick. " Raye said as she leapt in front of the youma to attract its attention, then flipped away as it slashed at her. Lita nodded her agreement, picking up a heavy oak branch to attack the youma with instead of tiring herself with a Crystal attack. The frail blossoms floated off the branch as she swung it down at the youma's feet, neatly tripping it before dealing it a heavy blow on the head.  
  
" Moon Crystal Therapy Tier! " Nothing happened. " I said; Moon Crystal- " She was cut off as the youma sent an attack in her direction and she dodged. But as she back-flipped her brooch glowed brightly, and a ghost of second brooch appeared before it; the first one she ever had. The round pink crystal on it detached and formed a silver edged pink crescent moon while the rest of the brooch disappeared. Sailor Moon grabbed it, and instinctively knew what to do.  
  
" Crescent Shards! " She held the moon in her palms and blew it at the youma. The crescent moon split into jagged pieces that flew into the youma. The youma disappeared in a burst of pink and silver light.   
  
" Yes! We defeated the monster! Yeah! " Sailor Moon shouted happily as she hopped up and down, clapping her hands. Suddenly, a warp hole appeared above them, sending gusts of wind down upon them as Garnetite appeared.  
  
" You may have defeated the youma, Sailor Senshi, but you have yet to contend with me. " He sneered down at the ragged group. " And I assure you, I'll be much harder to destroy than Medusa was. Hmm. She didn't do too bad of a job, either. Never mind, I'll just finish up the job. " Garnetite said nonchalantly as he raised a globe of red light from his Amulet, ready to throw at the Sailor Senshi. Just as he was about to toss it in their direction, a card flew out of nowhere, striking Garnetite on the wrist. He was forced to drop it, and warped to a higher altitude to avoid being hit.  
  
" YOU! " Garnetite shrieked, his face contorted with a mixture of surprise and rage. The stranger was wearing a maroon shirt over black pants, and had a white mask covering his face. (pretty much like Tuxedo Mask, without the top hat, cape, and cane.) His short, pale blonde hair caught in the wind as he leapt off of the tree branch from which he had thrown the card.  
  
" I am Kaito Ace, ally of Sailor Venus. " Garnetite narrowed his eyes, and was about to attack, when his Garnet Amulet glowed.  
  
" I'll be back, Sailor Senshi, no doubt about that. " Garnetite said. " And next time, I'll have a nice little surprise prepared, especially for you brother!!! " He disappeared in a dark red vortex.   
  
" It's time I left too. " Kaito Ace said, and he disappeared after throwing a card that Sailor V caught.   
  
" What's wrong Mina?" Amy asked. Mina closed her eyes, swallowed hard, and opened tearful, frightened eyes.  
  
" Kaito Ace-he-he died two years ago. " Serena glanced at the card Mina clutched in her hand: It was an ace of hearts.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
" It was in my later time as Sailor V. He would show up every time I was about to die, and save me. Much the way Tuxedo Mask does for Sailor Moon. " Mina smiled sadly. The Inner and Outer Senshi and Darien were all at Raye's temple, listening to Mina explain about Kaito Ace.  
  
" I was fighting the minions of the Dark Agency, who were sent by the Negaverse. I didn't know about the Negaverse at the time, though. All I knew was that the Dark Agency was everywhere, controlling everything. I had a tough time battling them, and Kaito Ace helped me a lot.   
  
"I had been filming a movie at the time, it was called ' The Chinese Princess.' The Dark Agency was producing it, and I destroyed their minion and the building we were in with the help of Kaito Ace. It reminded me of the Silver Millennium when other things had been destroyed and I hadn't been able to save loved ones. That's when I became Sailor Venus, and my fuku changed.  
  
" Kaito Ace knew all along that I was the reincarnation of Sailor Venus from the Silver Millennium. His true name was Adonis, and he too, was a reincarnation from Silver Millennial Venus. He'd served under the four generals and Prince Endymion, and had seen me on the Moon Kingdom, with Malachite. He said that if fate had been different, we would've been lovers.  
  
" But he was on Earth for a reason: the four generals, his masters, had sent him, now named Danburite, to kill Sailor Venus. He attacked me then, and I could only attack him back, and I used a stronger attack than I meant to. I asked him if fighting those I loved was to be my fate. " Mina's voice shook.   
  
" He knew he was going to die, and just before he did, he handed me an ace of hearts. He told me I would never find and keep real love, so fighting was my fate. I returned to Tokyo after he died, to find the Moon Princess and the rest of the Senshi. " Mina clutched the ace of hearts that Kaito Ace had given her.   
  
" Now he's back-but... It can't be him. I saw him turn to dust. I know it can't be him, but how would he have known about the ace of hearts otherwise? " A large teardrop fell upon the ace of hearts, and Mina quickly brushed it away. Amy developed a very thoughtful expression on her face, then stood up.  
  
" I need to go to the library-I've got a theory about Kaito Ace, but I just need to check some things. I'll see you guys tomorrow. " Amy said. She got up and gathered her schoolbag and some books then exited the room.   
  
" It's getting kinda late, I think we should go home and meet again tomorrow after finding out what we can. " Trista said. She and the other Outer Senshi excused themselves, followed by Lita, Serena, Darien, and Mina, who walked home together.   



	3. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperE Chapt...

Okay, this is only PG-13 because of some minor cussing here and there, at least, so far. N E ways, if you don't want to read it, then don't, BYE! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sailor Moon-ish, but the new characters and ideas used in this fanfic are MINE! (so if you use it without my permission, I will track you down! Jk ^_~ ) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
That night, when Mina got home, she told her parents that she had eaten dinner with Serena and the others before going straight up to her room. This puzzled them, for Mina never refused food.  
  
" Are you sure? " Her mother called after her. She was answered my a muffled "yeah" followed by the sound of a closing door.   
  
In her room, Mina opened a drawer and took out a small box. Inside were three items; a mirror framed with crescent moons, a pen decorated with crescent moons and stars, and a small pouch containing the pieces of a card; the ace of hearts. She reached into her pocket and took out the ace of hearts that Kaito Ace had given her that day. With a sigh, she began putting everything back in the box. When her transformation pen touched one of the cards, its star broke off unnoticed, landing on her bed. She put the pen in the box as the star glowed brightly, increasing in size until it was about as big as her thumb nail. She gazed at it in wonderment, watching light glance off of its multi-faceted opalescent sides.   
  
" Mina? " Mina jumped, but when she turned around, she saw only Artemis.  
" Oh! Artemis, you scared me! " She exclaimed in relief. Then she saw the look on his furry face. " Artemis? What's wrong? "  
  
" Where-did you get that… Crystal? " Artemis choked out in amazement as he walked slowly up to her bed where it lay, glowing more brightly than ever.   
" I-I-I'm not sure. It just appeared suddenly-" Mina began, then noticed the missing star on her transformation pen. "-Artemis? I think-I think that this was the star that used to be here. " She swallowed, indicating the pen. Artemis looked from the Crystal, to the pen, to Mina, then spoke.  
  
" I don't know how this happened, but somehow you have gotten the last known piece of the Imperial Venus Crystal that is not somewhere on Venus. "  
  
" The what?-Venus Crystal? " Mina asked. Artemis sighed.  
  
" It's a long story. I'll leave it until tomorrow's meeting to tell when everyone is together. "  
  
" But-Artemis! " Mina stuttered. " It wouldn't hurt to tell me a little early you know. "  
  
" It's a long story, and you're tired. "   
  
" No I'm not- "  
  
" Tomorrow you have school. You need sleep, whether you want to admit it or not. " Artemis continued as Mina fought a huge yawn coming over her face. Since Mina refused to sleep, he ended up using some of his magic to send her to sleep.  
  
" Just tell me one little thing Artemis. " She insisted sleepily. " One little thing won't hurt at all. "   
  
" All right. " Artemis sighed. " If this helps you sleep, the last time the Imperial Venus Crystal, or any other Planetary Crystal, was seen in one piece was many millennia before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Now go to sleep. If the enemy attacks again tomorrow and you're fighting badly due to your lack of sleep, where will we be? And you being the leader of the senshi too…… " Artemis's fussing lulled her to sleep, unconscious when the Crystal's light flared suddenly, stirring only to turn in her sleep, dreaming.  
  
  
  
" So has Adonis said anything to your father yet Serendipity? " Asked a blue-eyed girl with two spherical blonde odangoes. She suppressed a giggle, light catching on the six silver pearls in her hair as she shook with laughter.  
  
" Well, " Began one of her companions, who looked quite similar to her except that she had bow-shaped odangoes with half her hair left down, and the pearls in her hair were platinum instead of silver. " he hasn't yet, but he's planning to after Father and Mother return from their mission. " A serious look came over their faces at the mention of the mission, but it didn't last for long. " I think Father knows anyway! " she giggled.   
  
" How can he not? You two are inseparable at all the balls. " Added a raven-tressed girl with sparkling black eyes. A tall girl with brown hair sitting next to her nodded agreement, her smile apparent even in her bright green eyes. The bow-odangoed girl blushed furiously, and changed the subject.  
  
" So how is Prince Endymion, Serenity? " She asked the other blonde girl. A dreamy look came over Serenity's face.  
  
" He's great… " Her face fell in sadness. " For someone who has lost two homes already. Both his own Solar Kingdom and the home he had on Earth before Princess Tranquility rebelled. " At the last three words a fifth girl, who had half her wavy blue-black hair in up braided coils shaped like many-armed stars, turned her worried face to the sky, away from the sun.  
  
" What is it Harmony? " The brunette asked, her two Siamese odangoes and the ponytails streaming from them bobbing as she turned her head sharply to look at her sky-gazing friend.   
  
" I'm not sure… the planets are anxious… something catastrophic will soon occur… " Tranquility replied gravely, her voice trailing off as she strained her sensitivity to the goings-on of the nearby stars and planets. " Do you sense anything Security? " She asked her companion.  
  
" The plants are preoccupied with something… electrical charges are going haywire… " The brunette answered. " I can just barely sense Jupiter's anxiety, it'd probably be a stronger signal if Mother and Father didn't have the Imperial Jupiter Crystal outside of our Solar System. "  
  
" Fire is burning low, conserving itself for when trouble arrives. I can hardly feel Mars, but it, like I, can sense the evil."  
  
" The Moon has already been split, Nepherenia has taken over the Dark Side, but more discord is on its way. " Serenity said, wrinkles appearing on her forehead.  
  
" Light has retreated, the River of Love has been dammed. " Serendipity said. Suddenly, her eyes glowed with an orange-yellow light. " Venus knows what has happened. " She whispered fearfully.  
  
" Turmoil is freed. " Harmony and Serendipity chorused. Suddenly, the large heart shaped crystals in all their hands (except Serenity's) glowed furiously just as they all heard shrieks of pain in their heads. Stabs of pain threatened to explode their skulls as the planetary symbols on their foreheads glowed impossibly bright. They felt nothing but pain, their bodies pulsing with it, even as everything began to go dark, swirling with voices unheard for millennia…  
  
  
" NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! " Mina woke up in a cold sweat. After gasping for breath, she glanced at the clock, which displayed 3:07 AM. She laid back down again, thinking of the enigma of her dream. She soon drifted off to sleep again…  
  
  
" Princess! Run, save yourself! " A small group of people pleaded as they fought off demonic creatures seen only in fairy tales. " Hurry to the Moon Kingdom, Harmony can't destroy another kingdom of The Trio, you'll be safe there! "  
  
" NO! I can't leave you here-I've seen enough of my people die already! Some of you get the escape hatches open, I'll hold them off till we can all bolt! " Ordered a beautiful blue-eyed girl with half her silky blonde hair in twin bow-shaped odangoes and the rest left loose. When they hesitated, she insisted.   
  
" Hurry, before Tranquility and Turmoil send some reinforcements! " She whirled around, light catching on the six platinum pearls on her bangs. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a blast of yellow-orange light at a three-headed snake, bowling it over. Reluctantly, four from the group left the fighting and headed for a heavily barred door on the other side of the large field.   
  
She continued fighting off the youmas with her companions, though they soon became outnumbered. Youmas began popping out of the ground, a sign that their larvae had been implanted upon the surface of the Venus beforehand. ' If they keep this up, I might have to destroy Venus.' She thought fearfully. By the time the emergency escape hatches were ready, there were too many youmas to just give them the slip.   
  
" Hurry, get to the escape hatches and go to the Moon Kingdom. " The princess ordered. " I'll cover our backs. "  
  
" But you can't-Princess! " Cried a girl who strangely resembled the present-day Amy as the Princess of Venus barged into a group of youmas, shooting light-beams left and right. However, she was heavily outnumbered and the ten-to-one ratio began to show as she was overwhelmed by the youma around her (though she'd never admit that).  
  
" Hey! " She cried indignantly as a grey-eyed blonde man grabbed her.  
  
" I will not have you killing yourself just so I can escape. " He lectured. " We are sworn to protect you, Princess, whether or not you can control the power of the Imperial Venus Crystal. "  
  
" How'd you know Adonis? " She hissed, an expression of utter surprise on her face as she blew apart a youma with the body of a man and the head of a bull. " The news of Sailor Universe's and the Kings' and Queens' deaths in the future was a secret! Only the princesses found out, and anyone watching at the time wouldn't have been able to tell what was going on . " She said, recalling the pain, darkness, and utter chaos in her head that terrible day.  
  
" The Elemental Venus Crystal wouldn't allow you to send out attacks that powerful without something to launch it from. "   
  
" It figures you'd think about something like that in the middle of a crucial fight like this. " She muttered darkly at him. " Now get everyone in a circle around the badly wounded, and we'll run to the escape hatches. I'll meet you at the Launch Chamber. " She ordered and slipped away before Adonis could do anything. He was about to follow, but saw that she had gathered some of the others and decided to do as she bade him. It seemed an eternity before their group of fighters was reunited and headed for the Launch Chamber, but when they did, it was not until they had entered the Launch Chamber that Adonis noticed his Princess was missing.  
  
" Damn. " He muttered as he ran across the room to a viewing hologram. A few taps showed him what he was searching for, but certainly not what he wanted to see. The Princess was on the roof of the Launch Chamber, building up a dangerously high level of energy.   
  
" Damn! " He swore again as he realized he didn't have enough time to get others to help him. He then took a risk, sacrificing precious energy to 'port himself to the roof. " Hope I won't need it. " He muttered to himself, jogging to the watch tower of the Chamber where he saw the Princess, white dress billowing behind her.   
  
His breath caught as he also spotted the glowing orange-yellow sphere floating above her cupped hands; she was using the Imperial Venus Crystal-the effort would kill her! His jog turned into a break-neck sprint as she began revolving above the ground, arms raised above her head. He stumbled up the stairs of the watch tower, praying that he would reach her before she did whatever she was planning to do. He reached the top just in time to see her send the last of her energy to the surface of Venus.  
  
"Serendipity! "He yelled, throwing himself at her, but it was too late. The Imperial Venus Crystal split apart into a thousand star-shaped pieces as the Princess collapsed. Adonis managed to snatch one of the pieces before they all blew away on the wind. He turned back to his fallen Princess. "Serendipity!!! Wake up Serendipity! You can't leave me Serendipity, you're all I have now… " The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, and he turned around, looking for whoever had been sneaking up on him.   
  
" Still can't manage to creep up on you, can I, brother? " A young man chuckled. He bore a striking resemblance to Adonis, though the highlights in his hair glinted red, and his eyes were more shadowy and mysterious.  
  
" Garnetite! " Adonis gritted, infuriated.  
  
" Danburite! " Garnetite mocked. " It's time you came with me, and served Turmoil. You escaped once already, but no longer, for I brought along a little present for you. " Garnetite chuckled, and tossed his Garnet Amulet into the air, where sunlight filtered through the murky crystal, revealing two shadowy forms. One emerged, and floated between the brothers while Garnetite caught his Amulet. He traced a symbol in the air with it, and the dark mass was stretched into a beam connected with Adonis's forehead where the brightly glowing Venus symbol was. Immediately, Adonis was being invaded by some alien force squeezing itself into his skull.   
  
His scream of pain cut through the air, already thick with sulfur from the volcanoes which had erupted from Venus's surface when the Princess had shattered her Crystal. His scream was heard below, in the launch chamber, sending several guards rushing up the stairs to the roof. His scream awoke the Princess, who blasted away Garnetite and the main sphere of the dark mass before all of it had entered Adonis's skull. But already, the swirling darkness had come for him, and he caught a last glimpse of Venus in his beloved Princess, crying, before everything turned black…  
  
  
Somewhere in Juuban, in a flat which housed three brothers  
  
  
" JONATHAN, GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE WE'RE LATE!!!! " Jonathan had just been awakened from his dream, one he'd had so many times recently, he'd lost count. He got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. After returning, he opened a drawer in his nightstand, and drew out a single card; the ace of hearts. He placed the card in the front pocket of his backpack, and opened the door to his closet. From inside, he took out a school uniform, the kind worn by senior boys at Juuban High School…  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
" Mina! Wake up, you have to go to school today! " Artemis meowed frantically. Mina only slept peacefully on. Muttering an apology to Mina which she did not hear, Artemis unsheathed his claws and scratched her on the arm. That did it.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen where Mina's family ate breakfast, a piercing scream cut through the air. They didn't even raise their heads as they droned in unison:  
" Artemis woke her up again. "  
  
A minute later, Mina came charging down the stairs in a mussed Juuban High School uniform; the bow in her hair lopsided and unraveling. She grabbed her lunch out of her mom's hand, yelling a hurried " Bye! " as she hurried out of the house and down the street. As she turned the corner, she ran right into Serena, who was desperately late as well.  
  
" SERENA! "  
  
" MINA! " They yelled in unison, and laughed.  
  
" C'mon, we're late already, but if we stop any longer, Miss Haruna will murder us. " Mina said, as they picked up their pace. They slipped into class unnoticed-they hoped. Miss Haruna had her back turned, dealing with an errant student who had been picking on a new addition to there class, who did not look as though he should trifled with.   
  
He had a pair of shadowy gray eyes in a narrow face framed by short, white-blonde hair. His tall, lean frame reminded Mina of someone, though she couldn't recall who, exactly. As Miss Haruna raged on, severely lecturing him and Sean (the boy who had been less than polite to him), his eyes strayed, landing on Mina. Suddenly her forehead prickled, and instinctively, Mina brushed her bangs in front of her forehead and ducked her head. She slipped a hand mirror out of her purse and saw the she had done well by her instincts, for the symbol of Venus was only just fading from her forehead.  
  
' What the hell is going on? Better ask Amy. ' Mina tore a scrap of paper from her notebook and scribbled a note to Amy, passing it to her friend underneath her desk. She turned back to look at the new kid, noting that he was glancing oddly at her. ' Where have I seen him before? ' Mina asked herself as Amy passed back the note. Looking around to make sure Miss Haruna was occupied and no one was looking over her shoulder, Mina carefully unfolded the crumpled paper.  
  
Is it just me, or does Gary-the new kid-look a lot like Kaito Ace? If he is Kaito Ace, that would explain your symbol appearing, but then again, he could also be an incarnated mortal enemy of yours. Maybe I'm just over-analyzing like I did with Mercurius, but I think that we should keep an eye on Gary.  
-Amy  
  
Mina chuckled, and scribbled a tart reply.  
  
Be careful Amy, you're starting to act like the Outer Senshi, being so suspicious of newcomers and all. Just kidding! I thought Gary reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember who. Yikes! Miss Haruna is done yelling at Sean-lets finish talking about this later.  
-Mina  
  
Amy read the note, subtly nodded her agreement, and bent her head once more into a huge, moldy, and very boring looking volume entitled Obscure Astrological Myths. Mina sighed, and took out the math homework she hadn't finished the night before. A groan escaped her mouth as she looked at the three pages of calculus she had to complete in the last ten minutes of homeroom-math was her next class!  
  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk! " Mina turned around and saw Miss Haruna bending over, looking at her yet incomplete math assignment. " You'd better get to work, Ms. Aino, you've only ten minutes until math. " Miss Haruna expelled a gusty sigh as she moved on. " What am I going to do with her? She and Serena… "   
  
Mina suppressed a giggle at her teacher's weary mutterings, then turned back to her homework. She was about to take out her favorite yellow mechanical pencil when a mischievous grin spread across her face. Skirting her pencil pouch, Mina reached into the front of her backpack and pulled out her old transformation pen from when she had been Sailor V. She had put it there last night in case a youma showed up today, and was doubly glad of the precaution, for the pen was very handy when it came to finishing homework-especially the hard kind. Four minutes later, she put away the pen and her homework, and sat waiting out the last six minutes until the bell rang.   
  
Amy sat absorbed in the index of the book, searching for the legend that Greg had told her would be very helpful. She chewed at her bottom lip, remembering how he had hung up quite suddenly after telling her that, but seeing Legend of Twelve Crystals, The in the index brought another immediate concern to hand. She quickly flipped to page 713 and began reading, slowly at first, until her eyes adjusted to the crumbling script.   
  
  
Among the more ancient, obscure, and mysterious tales is that of the Twelve Crystals. It tells of a series of occurrences between eleven kingdoms, each holding a Crystal with a special purpose in the creation of the twelfth, Platinum, Crystal, which regulates the Universal Balance. If harm should befall any of the kingdoms, the others must give it support, or the Balance will be disrupted, and if any one kingdom should break away, and attack the others, the Balance will crumble, and the Platinum Crystal will cease to exist. Harmony between the Crystals is the only thing which will restore the Universal Balance and the Platinum Crystal. The eleven crystal which create the twelfth are as followed:  
  
The Bronze Crystal, held by the kingdom Earth.  
  
The Gold Crystal, held by the kingdom Sun.  
  
The Silver Crystal, held by the kingdom Moon.  
  
Amy gasped-this legend was all too coincidental.  
  
The other eight are Imperial Crystals, held by the kingdoms Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.  
  
Coincidental now seemed an extreme understatement. Thinking quickly, she pulled her mini data computer out of her backpack and attached the scanning device she had put together a few weeks ago. She held the pen sized scanner above each page as she read it, adding to the computer's data banks. Halfway through the section on the Twelve Crystals, the bell rang, ending class. She shoved the book, computer, and scanner into the front section of her backpack and headed for math.  
  
Hmm. That girl, Mina, I sense a strong power in her. Very strong. Gary thought, looking at Mina. He glanced at Serena, Amy and Lita as well, equally surprised to find that they, too held a powerful aura around them. That's odd. The four of them are also friends with Molly, and she doesn't seem to have any powers. He sat attempting to work out this puzzle in his head while Miss Haruna continued her tirade.   
  
" I won't have this in my class room, now I think that the two of you owe one another apologies. " She finished. Gary and Sean favored each other with wilting glares before turning away again.   
  
" I really don't want to have to send you to the office." Miss Haruna warned. The two turned to sneer arrogantly at one another.  
  
" Sorry. " Sean spat.  
  
" Sorry. " Gary muttered in an annoying sing-song voice which indicated that he was not sorry at all. Their teacher eyed them both sternly, then walked off with a sigh.   
  
  
" I'll get you for that, kid. " Sean hissed.  
  
" I'm so scared! " Gary muttered, his voice dripping sarcasm. " Think you can whoop me? Think again-oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a brain to think with! "  
  
" Juuban Commons. Four o'clock. That should give you enough time to arrange for your room in the hospital, pretty-boy. " Sean replied angrily.  
  
" Sure you don't want longer to get on a bus and run? " Gary responded scathingly. Sean opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off by the bell.  
  
" Hurry to your next classes! " Miss Haruna said, shooing them all out of the room. Gary looked down at his schedule, he had math next, then study hall. Math was his worst subject, always had been, always would be. He hurried to room 117, unhappy with the way his day had started out, and praying for math to end so that he could think in study hall. Suddenly, he was tripped, books flying through the air to land three feet away from their owner. Gary gathered his things and looked for the culprit. He was leaning languorously against the lockers, white-blonde hair crackling with static and clinging to the metal, sharp grey eyes dancing in amusement.   
  
" Having a good first day? " Gary's older brother Jonathan asked him, offering him a hand up. " You should be more careful around here, wouldn't want to break any bones before lunchtime. " Gary sprung up, unaided, and pushed his brother's hand away.  
  
" I can take care of myself, thanks. " He said, his tone of voice poisonous. The hand he had inside a pocket of his oversized jeans fingered a large multi-faceted gemstone. " No need for you to spend your precious time looking after 'ickle Gary. " He taunted Jonathan. His brother's grin disappeared, replaced by an harsh, bitter expression cold enough to freeze salt water in July.  
  
" I'm not here to be your nanny, kid. I have better things to do, including…" he eyed Mina and her friends with and unmistakable expression, " looking after the females of this school… " His voice trailed off as he suddenly sensed the hidden power within them. Gary took the chance to escape to his next class, where Mina's group was also headed. Jonathan shook his head resignedly when he saw his brother leave. ' Why do I always sense power in him too? And he's always running off at strange times as well, especially before a battle. ' An eerie chill ran up his spine as he remembered how his brother was always gone during those battles against Garnetite and his predecessors.   



End file.
